Field effect transistors (FETs) are the basic building block of today's integrated circuits (ICs). Such transistors can be formed in bulk semiconductor substrates (such as silicon) or in the SOI layer of a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. In order to be able to make ICs, such as memory, logic, and other devices, of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS). Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions and operating voltages of the device, while maintaining the device's electrical properties.